Mission: Minder
by Nyx405
Summary: I take any job no matter how dirty it is. But why do people like to wake me up in the middle of the night when I'm trying to get some shut-eye even if the pay is good, well whatever I guess it's time I go to work.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil May Cry**

**Mission: Minder**

**Well I haven't written anything for a very long time. I doubt I'll get back to that Watchmen fan fiction anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction, right now I'm out of inspiration and I'm trying to get it back, I hope this helps me.**

**Chp: 1**

Rain poured all over Dante's city a couple ran for shelter, the man looked at Devil May Cry shop. The D was flickering on and off. The man led the pregnant woman inside the shop. The woman covered her screams at seeing the sight of demon skulls. The man held her close to him. He turned to look at the desk and saw Dante sleeping at the desk. The man walked towards Dante and shook him.

"Hello?" asked the man as he took off the magazine off of Dante's face. Dante opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Well uh…"

"Do you know what time is it?"

"I'm sorry but…"

"You should be sleeping not trying to wake up someone who's trying to catch a little shut-eye."

"I'm sorry but I need your help." The man shut his eyes and bowed.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Dante groaned.

"No I'm sory it has to be tonight, we need to catch the last-"

"Listen before you keep talking I want to know what's in it for me?" Dante looked at the man's briefcase.

"Oh? Oh…right, right…" The man opened the briefcase with money inside. "This is only half the money you will receive, if you do a good job I'll pay you the other half after you finish the job."

Dante stared at the money. "Fine" He took the briefcase and set it beside his deks.

"Well what I think it's too late to catch the train, can we stay here for the night…?" asked the man.

"Fine, just let me sleep…" Dante sat on his chair and fell asleep.

The woman yawned. "Can we trust him?"

"He's the only guy who'll take any job." Come on let's get some sleep.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Okay well that's it for now, I know, I know my mistakes why won't I fix? I will do it in due time. Cut me some slack I have no inspiration right now. D=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil May Cry**

**Mission: Minder**

**Okay I'm still doing this…enjoy….btw this story will be at least 3-5 chapters long. I also apologize if you don't enjoy the car reference.**

**Chapter: 2**

"Dante, wake up." said Morrison lifting up the magazine on Dante's head.

Dante groaned. "What?"

"Isn't it time for you to get started?"

"For what?"

"Your job."

"My what?"

Morrison grunted and pointed at the couple.

"Oh those two…so it wasn't a dream."

"The guy's name is Lewis Jude. He's the heir to his family's car company, it's been pretty successful until recently."

"Don't tell me it's Toyota."

"What? No, it's another one."

"Oh…so what do I have to do?"

"I'm getting there, hold on." Morrison lit his cigarette. "Do you know how this company has managed to become successful?"

Dante shrugged. "Let me guess a mafia?"

"Bingo, and now the company can't afford to pay them back and received a death threat two weeks ago. They're going to kill the heir to the company."

"And that's Lewis right?"

"Yup."

"Oh jeez… I really hate bodyguard jobs Morrison, you really know how to pick them."

"Stop complaining are you forgetting how much in debt you are in?"

Dante groaned again. "Whatever, so all I have to do is protect them and I get the money in the briefcase plus a little extra right?"

"Briefcase? What briefcase? I'm talkin' about the latest car the company offered to give us if you accept the job." Morrison pointed at the door.

Dante's eyes looked at the couple. Suddenly there was a loud smashing noise outside. The woman screamed Lewis held his lover close. Dante and Morrison ran out the door. Demons that were 10 feet tall and skin as black as the night with spikes coming out of their back They growled at them.

"My car!" Morrison yelled.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"Morrison get the couple out of here."

"Right!" Morrison led the couple away from the office.

One of the demons jumped at them but was shot by Dante. The demons ganged up on Dante. Thinking that Dante was dead the woman cried on Lewis' shoulder.

"Dante stop joking around you're making the girl cry. Finish them off so you can get started." he yelled.

Dante jumped out of the pile of demons who were now cut in half by Rebellion. The woman sighed in relief as Lewis patted her shoulder.

"So now what?" asked Dante.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Okay I'm not trying to brag but I think this chapter is way better than the last one. I apologize for the lack of grammar and description. I have no editor this time. Also I'm better off writing in script style and I like to draw what I describe but I want to practice writing like this. I plan on drawing some of the scenes from my fan fictions if any of you are interested in what I was trying to describe in my stories. Well I'll try and write and post the next chapter ASAP if you are interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil May Cry**

**Mission: Minder**

**Wow I haven't posted a new chapter in a while anyway, to those of you who are still wanting to read this story thank you for your patience. I just finished another fanfiction and I really want to try and make this a good story just like the other one.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Dante" said Morrison "Your mission is to protect Lewis Jude until he crosses the border there he will go into someone else's custody. Your pay will be under your seat in your new car."_

"_What about the girl?" He looked at the woman smiling at the man who tried to make her laugh._

"_Her? I don't know, must be some girl he knocked up. She isn't apart of the deal, just focus on Jude Dante, don't screw this one up alright?"_

It was noon and Dante and the couple were at the train station. Lewis Jude went out to get some food for his lover, he had asked Dante to watch over his lover while he went out for a bit. Dante was sleeping on his seat it's not everyday he gets to sit in first class. The woman stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um…" she looked away.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, I'm sorry…" She looked away. "She looked out the window."

"So what's the deal with you and him?"

"He and I are…"

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He was holding bento boxes. He handed one to the woman. He handed one to Dante. "Let's eat okay?"

Dante sat up and began eating. He looked at the couple. He began to notice something about them. She continued to look away from both Jude and Dante. He noticed Jude wasn't looking at her either. They both had a bitter look on their face. They didn't like each other.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" He asked.

"Well we…" He scratched his head.

"We've known each other for a few years now." She said bitterly.

"You two married?"

"Uh well…" He scratched his head again.

"No."

"Huh…" Dante put his bento box away. He went back to sleep.

"You just had to hire this guy?" She glared at Jude.

"Martha, I'm sorry." He said.

"Shut up." She looked away. She got up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No." she snapped.

He sighed. "Why me? Why me?"

Dante opened one eye and looked at them. They heard a scream. Dante grabbed Rebellion and ran towards the hall. There was a tiger skeleton-like demon eating the passengers. It turned to look at Martha. It still had an arm in its mouth. It jumped at Martha. Dante shot it's head several times. He stabbed its head. Martha collapsed.

"Martha! Martha!" He shook her.

"She just fainted." He put his sword away. "We need to get out of here.

Lewis nodded. As soon as the train stopped they fled into the night. Dante carried Martha. Lewis just ran.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's almost over! Enjoy tell me if I need to improve.**


End file.
